A Wizard's Covenant
by TMDFiction
Summary: The Maidens, holders of the most powerful souls of Remnant, were being targeted. The Grimm hungered and massed on the edge of civilization. Ozpin seeing the danger they were in, called out, asking for the most powerful guardians to ensure their future. And from across millennia, they answered.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Powerful Souls

The Kingdoms of Remnant were strong but not infallible. Their walls shielded the people from the darkness that had constantly besieged them for centuries. Heroes, huntsmen, huntresses, all holders of brilliant souls, fought bravely in defense of their homes, driving their lifelong enemy back. But there was no end to the Grimm that plagued them and one after another, the outer Kingdoms began to fall. Only four pillars of humanity remained, each standing defiantly in the face of the encroaching hordes. Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas. Each were a beacon of hope to humanity. Their armies were strong and their people resilient.

But the smallest of cracks had appeared in the armor of the Kingdoms. It was only a matter of time before hope itself would shatter and fear would take hold.

* * *

Ozpin sat in the dark of his office, the clanking of gears giving the smallest of echoes in the otherwise empty room. The pitter-patter of raindrops grazed the glass of the window overlooking the courtyard of his school. It was barren of students outside, being the middle of summer. The prospective huntsmen and huntresses were no doubt blissfully unaware of the events unfolding around them. While the world enjoyed the prosperity of peace, the information the bespectacled man received from his agents weighed heavily on his mind.

He sat there, hands clasped, elbows leaning on his desk. The headmaster's vision blurred as he focused every ounce of his being on the problem at hand and the possible solutions he could begin to put in place.

 _If the Maidens' power is taken all is lost. Without their support our defense against the Grimm would last a few decades at most. After that the Grimm would no doubt cast its gaze upon the heart of the city._

Rumors were beginning to spread among the huntsmen. Stronger Grimm were appearing more frequently, some even showing a modicum of intelligence. The death rate for the defenders of humanity was climbing with every passing year. Now there was talk of a woman beginning to gather power to launch an assault on the Maidens. Things were not boding well.

The Grimm were a collective. Ozpin could offer no proof for this theory but it was one he believed to be true with every ounce of his being. They were waiting. Biding their time until the perfect moment to be rid of the species that had been hunting them for centuries. Ozpin couldn't let them have their way. He refused the notion that light would bend its knee to the darkness.

And so Ozpin steeled his resolve, knowing full well what he must do to ensure a future for humanity.

Though the school itself was relatively knew, the spot for its location was carefully selected. A deep and ancient secret was hiding beneath the school's very foundation. One that Ozpin and only a few others even knew existed.

He opened his scroll, his eyes wincing at the sudden brightness upon its activation. The picture of a blonde woman wearing her hair in a bun was inches below his hand. He was only a moment away from sending her a message before he hesitated.

 _No. This will be my decision alone. She shouldn't be connected to it after it is over._

With that the gray haired man closed the scroll and stood up from his desk. He took a deep breath, his hand grasping the familiar pommel of his cane. He walked outside his office and down the hall. Under normal circumstances Glynda would be patiently waiting outside, ready to listen to any command he may have. Not today. Ozpin had sent her on a reconnaissance mission. One she was drastically over qualified for and she made she he was aware of it. He was glad at the turn of events though, as it meant he wouldn't have to convince her to let him go alone.

Eventually huntsman reached the main elevator, one that went to the deepest basements the Beacon held. He would be going even lower. He entered the door and looked over to the panel. The place he needed to go was not listed and would likely remain so for the rest of his days. Opening up one of the panels on the elevator he withdrew a wire from his pocket and connected his scroll. Immediately a program popped up on the screen, one that Ozpin had hoped he would never have to use. He placed his hand firmly on his device as it read his palm, identifying him as the headmaster of Beacon moments later. With a sudden jolt, the elevator began to slide down the shaft.

The headmaster waited. Ten minutes became twenty, and soon forty minutes had passed with the elevator monotonously gliding downwards. Ozpin had never been to the floor he was going to but he knew just barely of the secrets it held.

A long forgotten power in a longer forgotten place. Those were the words used to describe his destination.

After what seemed like an eternity he stopped. The doors slowly opened and revealed a long, blackened hallway. He stepped out of the compartment and strode forward, his shoes clicking on the marble walkway. Massive pillars as wide as a house were erected on either side of him and continued down the length of the walkway, holding what seemed like the entire world above. With a small amount of concentration he magnified his aura to a small glow around his person so that he could better see in this monument under his school.

His progress was halted when he came upon a door. One that matched the pillars in both magnificence and size. Across its entire face was an intricately carved masterpiece of tiny crevices and caverns that could not fully be seen in the barely lit hallway. It would take a hundred men, aura and all to even get the obstacle to budge. But force wasn't what was necessary here. Instead it was proof. Proof that Ozpin could bear the task that was ahead of him.

The headmaster of Beacon pressed his palms against the weighty door, feeling the designs brush against his fingers. As if on instinct he knew what was required to open it, as if the task was a memory just waiting to be recalled. Closing his eyes, he began to flare his aura, genuinely unleashing everything he had within him into the towering metal gateway. For what felt like hours he sent his power flowing through the door, hoping it would be enough. Finally, darkness began to take hold of the hall as his power waned. Ozpin fell to his knees, spent. There were few who could match Ozpin in his strength, and fewer who had the same amount of aura, yet the entrance did not yield.

 _Was it not enough? Have I failed before I even began?_

Just as he was second guessing himself a new radiant beam of light began to trace its way across the door. Starting from his hands the entire entryway was soon aglow, fully revealing the image that was sculpted upon it.

 _Roots...no a tree. It is a large tree._

His thoughts couldn't do the picture in front of him justice as a new sound echoed in the forgotten halls. A split appeared in the middle of the grand design in front of him. A gust of air, an untold number of years old escaped from beyond its seal. It took a long time for the doors to open enough for Ozpin to fit, but he didn't mind the rest.

The gray haired man brushed off his clothes when it was time for him to move into the adjoining room. It was unclear what was sealed within but with what he needed to do to get in he could only imagine the possibilities. The gate was several meters thick and it was almost like he entered an alleyway as he walked between the massive doors.

He continued his way forward, passed the gateway that had sealed him out. The marble seemed to melt away into some kind of sand. He remained steady on his feet as he saw something deeper into the room. In the distance, he spotted the faintest orange glow on the ground. He moved toward it as soon as it entered his vision, only pausing when his foot kicked something solid.

Looking down, Ozpin took in the sight of a blade. Not one that you would see on the hip of a modern day huntsmen but one that you might imagine from a fairy tale. He reached down and picked up the artifact, realizing that it was not solitary in its confinement. As he scanned the massive room he could see hundreds, if not thousands of weapons sticking out of the ground. A cemetery of ancient weapons.

Letting the sword drop from his hand Ozpin regained his focus. He continued toward the light source, realizing from the gray hue of the ground that it was not sand, but ash upon which he was walking. Upon finally reaching the subdued light he saw that it was the remnants of a flame. One that was just barely alive and only strong enough to show itself in the darkest of rooms. How it existed in a sealed room, Ozpin couldn't begin to guess. A sword stood proudly above the lingering flame. Around its base was a kindling composed of what looked to be bones.

 _Not the best of omens._ Ozpin thought absently.

Despite the deadness of the air around him he could feel his very soul being drawn to this blade. Steeling himself he reached out a single hand and grasped the hilt.

Images flashed before his eyes. Ages long passed and yet still in existence. A boundary of distortion ensuring that there was never true rest for its inhabitants. A woman's voice, somehow both young and old rang in his ear. Their words mingled and became nothing but gibberish, however Ozpin was able to grasp onto a few.

 _ **Chosen Undead….Monarch….Unkindled….Link of the flame….**_

The headmaster could not hope to grasp the scope of what he was being shown be he was able to understand enough. The Age of Fire as it seemed to be called, has long been over, its cycle continually being broken and renewed in what seemed like a world of its own. But in this world, remained the strongest and bravest of warriors. Some waiting for eternity to end, others waiting for a new purpose.

One that he could provide.

Remnant needed heroes, and the hope that came with them. A military was a faceless gun but with this he could provide the citizens of Remnant with guardians beyond imagination. Ozpin poured his will into the flame, hoping to get his message across to these forgotten heroes. He struck his cane into the ash and grasped the weapon with both hands, hoping to call out to the ones Remnant needed.

Yet the flame did nothing but release a few extra embers. He let his hands fall from the blade, an uncharacteristic frown on his face.

 _How? How can I reach them? There has to be a wa-_

Ah, now it made sense. The fire was calling for nourishment, and Ozpin was already able to tell what it needed to burn anew. It was the reason he was drawn to it in the first place.

It was no wonder why this place was so long forgotten. A heavy price would need to be paid. You cannot expect to ask for power yet give nothing in return. Yes, Ozpin understood what was required of him. He reached out toward the flame a bittersweet smile adorning his face. The red-orange glow of the dim flame began to flare as he sent what was left of his aura toward it.

The flame asked for his conditions, and the headmaster gave them.

 _Save the people of Remnant. Protect the Maidens. Defeat the Grimm. I ask these three things of the ones who answer my plea. Now, who will accept this covenant?_

The headmaster felt the bonfire in front of him reaching out, yearning for him to nourish the flames. Ozpin obliged fully, offering his own soul to call out to the ones he needed.

And across millenia's of ages long forgotten, there were five who answered.

* * *

 **Vale**

Deep in the forests of Vale, two glyphs sprung to life in a small parting of the trees. A circle of letters the inhabitants of Remnant could never read, signaled the arrival of the first of those who accepted the covenant.

A magnificent spear broke through the glyph, being the first piece of the warrior to enter this new land. Soon after the golden armor of two men sprouted upward, one heralding the visage of a lion, the other, the grotesque image of a face emblazoned as a helm.

 **Mistral**

In the dark and murky swamps of Mistral, miles away from any of the scattered villages of the Kingdom, bells could be heard ringing through the wetlands. With every step a colorful man wearing a Jester's outfit was skipping his way across the mud. A forever smiling mask on his face, he began to make his way in this new world, both his hands set ablaze in fire, searching for the one he was to protect.

 **Vacuo:**

In the middle of the desert, next to a small but flourishing oasis, a heavily robed man held his giant hat to his head as a strong breeze uprooted the loose sand on the outskirts of the greenery. Taking a moment to write down a few notes in a leather bound book at his side, he used his staff to begin forward on his new journey of knowledge.

 **Atlas:**

On top of a building in the middle of the technological marvel of a city, an undead stood staring in awe at the sky. On his back sat a round shield, the image of a sun brightly etched on its surface. He could only gaze outward from his spot on the roof, a bucket helm sat atop his head.

"What a glorious sun this place has…"

* * *

 **Hello prospective readers! This was just something that was mulling around in my head that I felt like throwing out there. Aura comes from the soul, souls are basically power in the Souls series, so yeah. There isn't really a plan for it to be continued on a regular basis unless there is a demand for it. My main focus is still on my other story but I felt that I should at least put my idea on paper for anyone who's interested in it. Please tell me what you think or if I made any mistakes. A story like this would require me to heavily interpret character personalities based on lore so it would be interesting to say the least. I'm already taking huge liberties with both of the worlds in the crossover so that would be expected as well. If I was going to get serious with this story I would need to touch up this chapter a bit. Anyway thanks for taking the time to read and hope you enjoyed.**

 **-TMDF**


	2. Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

Deep in the forests of Vale, an echoing laughter disturbed the peace of the wildlife, birds shot into the sky at the sudden noise. It was a deep and burly voice that interrupted the calm of the evening.

"BAHAHAHAHAA. Finally! Out of that damned room! If Lord Gwyn told me I'd be spending eternity there-"

"End your prattling and compose yourself Smough." The lion faced helm rotated toward his partner. "And do not think to speak ill of our Lord in front of me." The dragonslayer's hand clenched around his spear, letting the executioner know exactly how he felt about this line of dialogue.

"Oh? You think you can threaten me _knight_? We aren't in Lordran anymore. You have no more authority of me!" The hammer wielder spat the word at Ornstein. "Well if that's the case then why don't you come over here and see what if feels like to have your bones crushed!"

Ornstein turned from him, scoffing. So quick to turn into a raging animal. It was no wonder Smough was considered unfit to become one of the Knights, even before they found out about his less than humane practices.

"Oi you bastard! Don't you put your back to me!" The executioner waddled closer to the knight, on the brink of actually swinging his hammer.

"ENOUGH!" Ornstein slammed the butt of his spear into the ground, producing a shockwave of lightning. It was enough to stagger the giant man on his march and make him think twice about approaching the dragonslayer with hostility again.

"Do you not feel it Smough? The abyss. It is everywhere." Ornstein growled the words out. When Artorias left them he was sure that it was the right decision. If there was a single one of the four knights to entrust the task of eradicating the darkness it was him. And yet to see it overrunning an entire world left a sour taste in his mouth. Was his friend's sacrifice not worth anything here?

 _Has no one risen up in defense of this blight?_

A dull grumble came from the larger of the two men.

"Yeah, what of it. We'll kill anything that comes close. Don't look like there's any darkwraiths among 'em."

Ornstein reached out his senses and found the executioner was correct. The feeling of an Darkwraith was unique. One that would be immediately identified by either of the two veteran warriors. Truthfully they would only be in danger if there was a whole battalion of them, but it was better to not take any chances.

Ornstein looked down an object in his other hand. It had appeared in his possession the moment he arrived in the world. At first he would have brushed it off as meaningless, until he felt the echo of the soul that was attached to it.

In his hand was a red leaf. A symbol of which one of these Maidens they were bound to. By focusing his power on it he could feel a tug on his soul. Most likely in the direction of their new ward.

Smough noticed Ornstein's lingering stare at the sign of their covenant.

"Heh, just traded one woman for another eh? Don't matter to me as long as there's things to kill." Ornstein easily envisioned the bared teeth and unnerving smile his long time partner was giving underneath his helmet

"Control your bloodlust Smough. The Wizard told us our duty and rules. Going against them would not only expel us from this land but also besmirch the honor of the four knights. I will not stand for it." Another warning from Ornstein and he knew that Smough was getting tired of being lectured.

The two had yet to come to blows for as long as they could remember. Most likely due to the fact that it would end in one or both of them dying. Smough couldn't be talked down after he started a fight, and Ornstein would see everything through to the end. It was a combination that made them a deadly pair for any they set their sights on.

Smough was about to retort when a screech pierced the sky. Looking up the two noticed a massive black object gliding between clouds.

"Dragon," Smough questioned, for once a serious edge to his voice.

"No," the expert of the two said, easing his partner's worries. "Another of the abyss creatures." With that Ornstein summoned one of his more powerful miracles. A brilliant spear of lightning appeared in his grasp. Ornstein planted his Dragonslayer Spear in the ground and gauged the distance between himself and his target. With the precision of an experienced marksmen he trotted a few steps before hurling the Sunlight Spear.

The javelin of lightning flashed through the air, its speed not even dropping when it made contact with the Nevermore. Instead the miracle passed right through it, the enemy's hardened feathers offering no protection whatsoever. The Nevermore jerked as the spear passed through either side of it, giving a low squawk as it began to fall from the sky tumbling from the sudden attack.

From their position on the ground, Ornstein and Smough could see the dust and debris from the crash site floating into the air.

"Shall we go finish it off Smough," Ornstein asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Heh, heh, heh. With pleasure." The two set off in the direction of their fallen enemy much to the dismay of any Grimm that happened to cross their path.

* * *

 _Flora not so different from Lordran. Variations considered to be adaptations to desert environment. Water difficult to find but abundant when discovered._

The famous sorcerer Big Hat Logan scribbled in his book as he took in his new surroundings. A new adventure, with brand new environments and people? How could he pass up the Wizard's Covenant? It was truly a once in a lifetime chance. Maybe the people of this world developed their magic along a different line? Maybe he could learn it! Just the prospect of the idea was stirring the youth out of his old bones!

 _If only my apprentice was here! The wonders we could have shared, the theories we could have created! He never was one to make leaps of faith. Always telling me to be mindful, always saying to watch my step. Bah! You do not become as famous as Big Hat Logan by taking the easy roads!_

Writing of the young undead he taught in Firelink depressed the old sorcerer and put a damper on his mood. He shook his head, his large hat swaying. No, he had a new purpose now. One that would grant him the chance to partake in the bountiful knowledge this place had to share.

Logan pulled an item out of his pocket. The sign of his accepting of the covenant. A crystal snowflake, one that was tied to the very soul from which it originated. A wonderous thing.

"So, I am to use this to find you Maiden? Very well. Don't let this old man fool you, they called me a hero once you know. A shadow of a smile grew on his face as he remembered all of his students from his home. Though he grew tired of the popularity that came with his success, he would never regret his time teaching and the bright and hopeful faces of his students.

"Maybe there's someone here that I could pass my knowledge to. Wouldn't that be something? A brand new magic introduced to the world? I hope I'll be there to see how it spreads." The sorcerer continued his monologue as he traversed the dunes of Vacuo. He continued on for days at a time, his affliction of undeath letting him go on without sleep or hunger. Upon the dawn of his fourth day of walking, he finally spotted movement.

It was a group of children, maybe in their teens. They looked haggard and injured, one might say even on the brink of death. Weapons drawn at the ready, yet no enemy appeared to be in sight.

The memory of the Wizard's voice echoed in his mind.

 _Save the people of Remnant._

"Aha! So I am being called upon already to keep my end of the bargain. Very well. Hold just a moment longer children." With that he quickened his pace to a sprint across the sand, his legs unleashing the vigor of his youth to get to the kids in time. A stray hand went up to his hat to hold it in place while his cloak billowed out behind him.

'What's this," Logan thought as his targets became clearer. 'Humans with animal traits? The result of a questionable experiment perhaps? Or maybe an adaptation to better suit humanities needs. How wonderfully intriguing!

The boy closest to him, having the ears of what might have been a dog turned quickly in his direction as he heard Logan's approach.

"What? An old man? Get out of here geezer or you'll end up dead with us!"

A girl by his side also turned to face the incoming sorceror. It looked like she was being supported by the one with the dog ears.

"Great, not only are we toast but we're getting other people involved in this as well."

Logan grimaced at her words of defeat as he stopped just behind the two, his staff raised.

"Now, now let's not be too hasty with our fate shall we?" He gave a pointed look to the other two children who were a few meters ahead of them, standing guard. "Get close to me, all of you."

The vanguard of the small four man team hesitated, but the relief of reinforcements got the better of them. They listened to Logan's words and jumped backwards, taking up defensive positions in front of their injured comrade.

"So, what is it that is vexing you toda-"

The sorcerer's words died in his throat as the ground began to shake. The sand shifted as a black monstrosity emerged from its depths. A worm of some kind, a white mask adorning his head. Black tendrils shot of every which way along its body, clawing outwards for a victim. It was as thick as a house and its head curled downward to face its prospective meal.

"I told you old man! We can't handle this thing, you're better off running."

The creature emitted a roar, displaying its rows upon rows of teeth and letting them know what fate awaited them should they lose.

"You know these children are right, I'm a little too old to be fighting you...however that doesn't mean that I've forgotten how," a sly smirk spread across Logan's face under his wide brimmed hat.

The worm lashed downwards, intent on swallowing the whole group in a single swoop. Logan raised his staff and summoned his power.

A Shockwave blasted the monster backwards, stunning it momentarily. It looked on confused as if it had just slammed against an invisible wall. Logan just gave it a confidant smile.

"Stay close now children, my magic is only so strong." The sorcerer raised his staff again and muttered small incantation. A second later breads of light spread out not only around his body but around each of the children as well.

"I will protect you, as promised," he said without hesitation or trepidation. Another roar from the beast and it attempted its attack again, only to be foiled when a Soul Shower pelted him from above, stopping its forward progress.

"No way...is this guy a huntsman? I thought they had to retire when they got this old," he heard one of his wards remark.

"Hunstman? An interesting designation, though I can't say I belong to that group," Logan replied even as his full concentration was on the enemy in front of him. HIs eyes widened as the worm's tail lashed out to the side of them from underneath the sand. "Beware the tendrils! Don't let them grasp you!"

His Soul Mass fended off the ones that reached too close but his warning came just a moment too late. A single snaking tentacle got through his defense and latched onto one of the boy's arms. Before he could so much as yell out for help, the worm's body jolted and began sinking into the sand once more, the boy pulled along for the ride. Both human and beast disappeared beneath the ground.

The teens looked stunned, as they should be, Logan surmised. He was quick to dispel their fear though.

"Do not fret, his soul still burns brightly. I will save him." With that the old sorcerer strode out, away from the huddled kids and gave himself enough room for his plan. He planted his staff to the ground and began emitting Shockwave after Shockwave, clearly indicating exactly where he was to lure the beast in. Just for good measure he cast Yearn by his feet, to ensure he was targeted over the children.

Then he felt it. The slightest of tremors just beneath his position.

Logan counted down the seconds.

"Three...two...one, now!"

Right on his mark Logan leapt backwards raising his staff high in a position to strike. The monstrous worm broke the surface of the sand and found itself confused that its prey was nowhere to be found. It continued upwards only to be bisected by a Soul Greatsword that the sorcerer had conjured. He was splitting the creature down the middle even as it rose from the surface, From a distance it would have looked like a giant Y in the middle of the desert.

Confidant that his attack had done its job he focused on the animal-boy that had been caught in the worm's grasp. He had been lifted high into the air with the enemy's final attack and now found himself in a dangerous fall to the ground. A quick cast of Fall Control ensured his safety upon landing.

The boy's teammates quickly rushed to his side, the relief they felt was palpable upon seeing their friend. Logan let out a deep breath, a warm smile forming at their camaraderie.

He let the children have their moment, taking the time to jot down some notes about his first encounter with the wildlife of the world, its probable weaknesses and strengths and so on. So caught up in his own note taking, he didn't notice that the young warriors had approached him.

A clearing of the throat let Logan know that they wished to converse with him. It was the dog boy who seemed to speak for the group.

"Sorry about earlier. Honestly, I was scared and worried about my team. We're still kinda new to this."

"New to what exactly? Hunting giant beasts in the desert," Logan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Wha-? No. We're huntsmen in training. We came here from the academy…"

Logan's spark of interest turned into a roaring flame.

"An academy you say? Please take me there and if you wouldn't mind telling me all about these huntsmen you aspire to be!" Logan had to hold back from grabbing the boy by his shoulders and shaking him with excitement.

Already he found himself close to an institution of learning. He couldn't wait to see what knowledge these people had uncovered. What a wonderful world he had found himself in.

* * *

Some people say that jester's are outdated. Thomas definitely wasn't one to think that. What could possibly be more fun than bringing joy to everyone around you by making a fool of yourself? Now thanks to the Wizard, he had a brand new audience! One that had never seen his tricks or act. Oh the joy he would be able to bring!

The only thing standing in his way was this gosh darn swamp filled with these very angry animals. These must be the Grimm that the Wizard mentioned. How troublesome! No wonder he was asking for help.

For the fifth time in an hour a dark, sludge-like being emerged from the murky waters and coalesced around his leg, effectively stopping him in his tracks. The monsters always left a slick stain of goo wherever they touched. They were ruining his suit! Thomas liked the bright reds and yellows, not the dull browns and greens. It was starting to annoy him.

A flick of his wrist and a cone of fire bathed his attacker. It took a few moments but it soon began to disintegrate, as the creatures apparently did when they were killed. At least he didn't have to clean up after himself.

The scene played itself out over and over again as Thomas used his covenant item to find his number one fan. A vibrant red rose that looked to have just bloomed. He would certainly have to find a way to work it's beauty into his routine.

Finally after what seemed like hours of walking, he spied a small and depressing looking village situated in the middle of the dense forest. An excellent place for his first show! They could probably use some laughter after having to live in a place like this.

As he made his way toward the main gate of the village he noticed that they were under attack by those dreadful sludges. An amazing opportunity! What better way to make a lasting impact than to save them in a fantastic fashion. There was already a small crowd gathered to fend off the invaders. Show time!

Nodding to himself, Thomas hopped on his toes and took a running start. Appearing magnificently from among the slumped trees of the swamp he began with a few cartwheels and flips before sending himself soaring into the air above the attackers. Shall it be a Bursting Fireball? No, not showy enough. This one will be much better.

Two whips made of pure flame sprung from the jester's hands. He landed in between two of the enemies and in a flourish of spins, they were slain. With the agility of a dancer he leapt between the Grimm snapping his whips left and right, striking them with deadly accuracy, until there wasn't a single one left. Afterwards he spent a few extra seconds dancing, using the whips as if they were ribbons to accentuate his movements. He bowed deeply as his performance ended, waiting for his applause.

Were they going to thank him? Shower him in gifts and pleasures? Oh how wonderful of them to offe-

"What the heck do you think you're doing! For starters, how did you survive the poison swamp? The gases that the Grimm emitt don't let anyone through! Don't even get me started on the fact that you must be the one burning the whole place to the ground." It was a grizzled looking man with some type of crossbow who spoke. He was definitely giving off that captain-of-the-guard kind of vibe.

Ah, a straight man! Just what the jester needed for his act. He brought his arms out wide and began shaking his hands quickly, as if to say it was done by magic. Honestly he hadn't noticed the poison part as he made his way through the dreary wood but he was immune to it anyway thanks to his training as a pyromancer.

Not a single snicker nor round of applause came from the crowd of onlookers. He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye as he received the blank stares. He tried so hard to impress them! The pyromancer had to calm himself down. It's okay Thomas, he thought to himself, you're still just warming up. Don't let this get you down.

Turning around he noticed that it was true, the swamp did seem to be on fire in various patches all around. Somehow he was even able to set the water itself alight. How unfortunate...

"Alright buddy, cut the mime act and explain yourself," the captain pressed once again.

Cut the act?! Ridiculous! Preposterous! So many more types of -ouses! What a dreadful notion! How could he even say such a thing. A jester's routine was his very life!

Jester Thomas denied the guard vehemently, setting his arms in an X in front of him.

"Listen idiot, the swamp gas is flammable! There's a reason no one is using fire, even if it is effective. You're gonna end up destroying the whole ecosystem if you keep going like that." The guard gestured with his gun out toward the swamps once again.

First off, Thomas was a fool, not an idiot. How was he suppose to know that swamps caught on fire! It isn't like he had ever performed in one before. Some people just have no respect for how jesters make a living.

Though he did recognize that a mistake had been made. Sorrowfully he bowed his head in apology to the man, and let the fires in his hands die out to show him that he wouldn't be using it any more.

"Tch, foreigners don't ever take the time to learn about where they're going. Don't worry about it too much, the fires will go out eventually. It isn't like this hasn't happened before." He paused scratching his beard as the Jester didn't look to be moving. "The inn's along the main road, can't miss it. Maybe you'll find some people in a more jovial mood over there." The guard didn't look like he was happy, but more like he had already accepted what had happened.

Thomas perked up as he mentioned that. An inn? Where all the common people and travelers went to drink and be merry? The perfect place to redeem himself. Just you wait Remnant! Jester Thomas will protect you all while giving you a performance you'll never forget!

* * *

"Ah, it seems that there might have been some kind of mistake. I've come here to partake in cooperation. I assure you I only wish to help. There's no need for this." Solaire uttered the words from inside his jail cell. Just moments after his arrival a full contingent of armed guards burst through the roof doors and demanded his surrender. Not one for unneeded conflict Solaire followed their orders and was now trying to explain the situation to his captors. They had let him keep his armor on but had taken his sword away. It was resting on a table just outside the bars of his cage. A single man was in charge of watching over him.

"Right, because sneaking your way onto the roof of the SDC Atlas headquarters is very _cooperative_ of you." His jailor was the head of security for the building and apparently wasn't buying Solaire's story for a second. "Just give it up, you're caught. Tell us who hired you to spy on us and maybe the courts will go easy on you for helping us out."

"But I've already shown you the proof of my covenant," Solaire argued, pulling out an orange gem depicting a sun. "I can feel her soul resonate with my own, and thus I was called to be her guardian. Please release me so that I may continue my quest."

"Fine, let's go through your story again then. You come from a world of undead where you can't die and you've been fighting for hundreds if not thousands of years. Then all of a sudden you hear the voice of a _wizard_ telling you to come here, on the top of our building so that you can protect one of the four maidens, which let me remind you, is just a fairy tale."

"Well, I didn't exactly have control of where I appeared, but yes, that is mostly correct," Solaire said with a slight nod.

A chuckle came from the man.

"Whatever, you're gonna be on a one way trip to the looney bin pal." His captor turned around to survey the plethora of screens behind him. They appeared to be showing different parts of the building Solaire had found himself in. What marvelous sorcery, Solair thought.

"I'm sorry sir, but I will be forced to release myself if you insist on keeping me here. My quest is of utmost importance and I will not shame my Lord by failing in it." An edge of steel came to Solaire's voice as he delivered his ultimatum.

"Oh yeah? You're gonna escape huh? How are ya gonna pull that off," the jailor jeered, taking no heed of Solaire's warning.

The knight of the sun sighed. It was unfortunate that it came to this but he would ensure the man was only stunned rather than killed. Channeling his faith and utilizing his talisman, a very weak lightning spear appeared in his grasp. Within moments from its conjuration, he reached out from between the bars of the cell, not even having to throw it to reach his target. The jailor was effectively tasered in his seat as the javelin made contact with him, knocking him out almost instantly.

He created another spear of similar strength and destroyed the lock of his cell easily. He stepped out of his confinement and reached for his sword, ensuring that it wasn't damaged from its treatment. Satisfied with it's quality he placed it back in his sheath. Calmy he waked out of the room, leaving the slightly charred but breathing man in his chair.

"Let's see. Where to find the exit."

Solaire was a bit overwhelmed with everything when he arrived. This world was much more advanced than Lordran that was certain. It also didn't help that he couldn't read any of the signs. What he was able to recognize was an elevator, though a much more advanced one than he was used to. He pushed the button by the side of the doors and waited patiently for it to come. A light ding sounded, letting him know of its arrival.

As he made to walk inside a saber abruptly pointed at his neck. His whole body tensed, ready for action. He knew even a cut to the throat could not kill him but it might be enough to slow him down.

"Did you truly think we didn't have a camera on the cell? Now put your hands on your head and get on your knees." The words came from a woman wearing white cloak on top of a black button up shirt. Her hair was similarly white and tied up into a bun. Solaire was beginning to get frustrated at all of these obstacles.

"Please, enough of this. By the covenant I accepted I swore to save the people of Remnant. I will end up breaking my vows if I commit myself to a battle here."

"Is that so? And what other vows have you taken," the woman asked skeptically, her saber never moving from the sun warrior's throat.

"By the Wizard's Covenant I have promised to defeat the Grimm and protect the Maidens of this world. A warrior of the sun would never deceive you."

The woman was about to brush off his words when the garbled sound of a voice came through an earpiece she was wearing. She put her free hand up to it to reply.

"It's nothing sir, I'll be back soon. There was a security breach at the SDC and I wanted to stop by to make sure everything was okay. Turns out it was just some man going on about having to protect one of the maidens," the woman said into her scroll. "I'll be taking him back to his cell and-" The woman's eyebrow rose as the man on the other end of the line seemed to be giving her a new set of orders. "Really sir? I don't think it's something you have to concern yourself with." Another pause as she listened to the man on the other end of the device. "Yes I understand sir. Then I'll be bringing him to you personally."

She lowered her weapon and Solaire let himself relax. Maybe someone out there did know about the covenant the Wizard had brokered.

"This is your only chance to come with me quietly. General Ironwood would like to speak to you of this 'duty' you keep speaking of."

Solaire let his arms rest at his side as he considered his options. Finally a chance to get back on track. WIth any luck this General might understand the terms of the covenant better than his subordinates.

"Thank you for understanding. Very well, I shall follow you miss?"

"Winter Schnee, and no more talking until we get there."

Solaire couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Despite her coldness, the woman's soul shone brilliantly, possibly enough to rival his own. Once this is all sorted out, there would be no problem fulfilling his promise. Fighting side by side with people as strong as this woman...that's what warriors of the sun lived for after all.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and thank you for the feedback on the prologue of this story. I was actually inspired enough to write the first actual chapter for it only a few days later so I hope you enjoyed it. There might be a timeskip or something a chapter or two down the road so we can get into things but I haven't planned it out yet. Another thing to note is that not every chapter will have all the characters in it. It will most likely be only one or two chars per chapter so we can focus on everyone's story being developed as we go.**

 **As for the two worlds, well in my mind they are connected now, which means a couple of different things. Red invasions may become possible in Remnant for one. Which means our blue sentinels may actually be summoned for once. Who knows? I'm still spitballing and seeing what sticks.**

 **As for all the questions of why did you bring X and not Y, well the answer is simply because that's what I did. I wanted a wide array of characters that each have different motivations. Personally I feel that these five characters accomplish that goal. Does that mean your favorite Dark Souls character/boss will never show up? Not particularly but I am just going to focus on these five for now. I hope you guys can respect that and either wait patiently or create a story of your own. Everyone's lore is cool in one way or another, but that doesn't mean I can just force feed them into the story just because.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed and am very thankful for the surge of reviews in basically a single day. Please follow, review, and favorite if you feel so inclined. I'm always happy to share my writing with any who are interested, even if it isn't always the best of quality. Thanks again.**

 **-TMDF**


	3. Guardians of Fall and Summer

Chapter 2: Guardians of Fall and Summer

Smough's hammer came down with a sickening crunch as he all but pulverized the ursa standing in his way. The creature's limbs spasmed weakly in its last few moments of life under the warrior's mallet. Smough chuckled darkly as he slid the hammer along the ground, scraping away any residue that may have been left by his opponent. The executioner had learned a long time ago that these abyss creatures did not leave the usual blood and gore that he was accustomed to but it was a habit that was already ingrained in him.

The duo had been following the trail of their charge slowly but surely. Ornstein was adamant about killing any Grimm that barred their path if for no other reason than to to spite the enemy that had taken Artorias away from his fellows. Smough was only too happy to oblige, for slightly less altruistic reasons. While the mountain of a man was more than overjoyed to wrack up his kill count, it left them behind the schedule they had set for themselves. They made little progress in closing the distance between themselves and the Fall Maiden. The forest was bursting at the seams with the creatures and it didn't look they were thinning out any time soon.

"Heh heh heh. Three hundred and six kills for me Ornstein! Hope you've been keeping up!" Smough lifted his weapon and let it rest across his shoulders as he took took in his own handiwork."You know these guys are starting to bore me. They don't think too hard about how they attack at all."

The dragonslayer meanwhile was flashing in between several groupings of beowolves, his spear lashing out with deadly efficiency. Smough barely took a few breaths after his own bout before the knight flashed in front of him, spear in hand.

"Agreed. The undead we faced within the cathedral were much more worthy opponents." Ornstein grimaced behind his mask. The curse of undeath spread fast and seemed to be insatiable back in their homeland. During the eons they spent defending Gynevere many a wanderer had tested their luck against them. A relatively scant few undead were able to best the duo and take the path forward. Luckily or unluckily, depending on how you looked at it, due to the nature of Lorderan defeat was just a momentary lapse in their servitude to Lord Gwyn.

Ornstein returned his attention to his partner. "We are stemming the tide as best we can with our actions here. Letting the creatures build up on the edge of the civilization is foolhardy."

Smough shifted his weight, nodding to other man.

"Yeah, yeah. What's your count Orn?"

The dragonslayer scowled slightly at the shortening of his name and let out puff of breath from his nostrils. There was no recalling who started it but long ago they had begun their competitions. It was a way to pass the time in their service. They played games, sometimes of chance and sometimes of skill. It was impossible to know exactly how many had been played but the two kept track of who was up. "Two hundred and ninety eight," he said flatly, as he waited for the subsequent victory howl.

"Hah! Another win for ol' Smough! What's that make it now?"

"We are even...again."

Smough swung his hammer so that the top rested against the ground so the massive man could lean on it. "Is that so? I'm starting to think you're cheating me _knight,"_ he mocked jovially. Winning had put him in a good mood.

Ornstein harrumphed as he gestured for the executioner to follow him. "A knight of Gwyn does not need to cheat. These mongrels chose to flee from me rather than risk their death. An understandable reaction to facing a man of my caliber."

Smough dragged his hammer along the ground, leaving a large trench for his laziness as he followed his friend. "Hardy har har. Maybe if you spent less time bragging and more time killing then-," Smough never got a chance to finish his sentence. A surge of power came from Ornstein's person, though not from the man himself. The executioner watched as the knight pulled out their covenant symbol. The leaf held a deep reddish flow as the two men took it in.

Without warning the sky darkened and began to thunder, bursts of lightning illuminated the now darkened forest. The sunlight melted away as the weather shifted. Gusts of wind howled and moaned as it snaked its way through the dense trees. Despite their armored figures, both men found themselves shielding their eyes from the gale force winds.

The dragonslayer, being the holder of the leaf, could clearly feel what was happening. "The maiden calls forth her power," Ornstein yelled above the cacophony of the storm that had descended. He felt the leaf pull him forward, more urgently than ever before. "She is attacked Smough! The covenant calls us to aid her!"

The executioner grumbled to himself before throwing his voice into the wind.

"Then what are you waiting for ya bastard! I'm not getting sent back this early just because you decided to wait for me. Use that speed of yours and get to her. I'll be right behind you."

Ornstein let the insult slide given the situation and nodded to his companion. He refocused his soul on the crystalline leaf in his hand and felt which way he was pulled. She was still quite a way off, but it was nothing the dragonslayer couldn't cross with the help of his miracles. The lion-faced man nodded to his partner and took off, disappearing in a single leap.

* * *

The stage was set perfectly. Emerald's diversion had worked and the maiden fell right into their trap. If the girl had just paid more attention to her footing they might have had her instantly. Well, it could be overlooked. She was still learning.

Cinder was composed as she drew back her bow, three arrows at the ready. The arrowheads emitted an orange glow, betraying their true purpose. Not that the Fall Maiden would see it in time. She was much too busy fending off Mercury at the moment. She let the arrows fly and they hit their mark. The shafts landed in a triangular shape around the maiden and not a breath later a pillar of fire erupted where she stood, knocking the maiden into the air and sending her backward. Cinder couldn't help but feel a smirk grow on her face. Soon she would have the power that she craved, that she deserved.

Mercury and Emerald had reformed behind her. Both were looking slightly worse for wear but were still useful in their current state. She slowly began her way forwards, confidant that victory was all but assured. The dark skinned maiden was on her knees, struggling to rise and fight once more. It was a futile gesture, there was no escaping her fate.

Cinder knocked another arrow, one that would ensure the Fall Maiden would not be able to resist any further. After only a moment of aiming, she released the bowstring.

The arrow pierced the air and sailed toward her target. The only thing that could save the woman now was a miracle.

Unfortunately for Cinder, that was exactly what occurred a second later.

A golden figure clad in armor suddenly intercepted her attack, knocking it away as if it were an annoyance. A red plume cascaded from a helmet that was crafted to look like a ferocious lion with a golden mane The metal armor he wore was polished almost to a mirror shine as he stared the trio down without any trace of fear. His stance was wide, and he angled himself protectively in front of the maiden, as if daring them to attack again. It was taller than any man Cinder had ever seen.

Slowly the maiden's savior raised his spear in a single hand and pointed it at Cinder. The new figure spoke, his voice stern and commanding, like a man who expected to be listened to.

"By the Wizard's Covenant and my honor as a Knight of Gwyn, I, Ornstein the Dragonslayer am sworn to defend the Fall Maiden. You, who have made an attempt on her life will now perish."

He didn't make it sound like a taunt or even a threat. No, this was something the knight said as if it was already a fact. A promise of what was about to come.

Shifting feet next to Cinder caught her attention. Mercury and Emerald were looking at her with uncertainty. This was not in the plan and they were looking for guidance. She was about to reassure both of them, letting them know that the plan was still on, at least until a spear of golden lighting impacted in the middle of Mercury's chest.

The boy's aura shattered and he was driven back, tumbling end over end from the javelin of light. Cinder's instincts were the only thing that saved her from a spear to the gut from the self proclaimed knight who had crossed the short distance between them in a flash of light.

The power hungry woman used her bow to send the spear sliding to her right and utilized the momentum of the strike for the beginnings of a roundhouse kick. She only made it halfway through her spin as the man's shoulder shoved against her lower back, interrupting her counter completely.

The breath was knocked out of Cinder but she managed to recover quickly. Emerald was using her semblance to create illusions of herself swarming her opponent, hoping he would collapse under the pressure. It was not the case.

Ornstein twirled his spear above his head before slamming the point into the ground. More bursts of golden lightning surged from his weapon, catching the real Emerald and stunning her. The illusions she created faded away as her focus dwindled. In a single smooth motion he swatted the green haired girl back towards her compatriots

The dance continued as they continually probed the guardian's defenses only to be repelled each time. Multiple times Cinder attempted to use her fire to boil him within his own armor, only for the man to nimbly rush out of range before quickly offering a counterattack of his own. Whenever the maiden was in even the slightest amount of danger, the dragonslayer leaped to her aid, in most cases by grasping her along the stomach and physically moving her to a different location along the road. Cinder knew this nuisance was taking too long to deal with as yet another one of their coordinated attacks failed. Ornstein resumed his position over the fall Maiden as their offense dwindled. She looked to be almost recovered.

Cinder wanted to pull her hair out. She wanted to strangle this man who had impeded her and watch as the life drained out of him. How dare he get in the way of what was rightfully hers! But now was not the time to seek revenge. Amber was a difficult opponent on her own but now with this support she could not see a way to achieve victory without significant losses.

"What's the plan," Mercury panted, clutching his chest where the initial attack attack had landed. His voice was strained and it was obvious by the way he was hunched over that he had taken severe damage, more than enough for Cinder to realize he would become useless with another direct hit.

Emerald turned to Cinder to hear her answer. The girl would obey any command she gave but now was not the time to waste her. There were other maidens out there after all. There's no point in using all your pieces in a single game.

"We fall back for now. There are other ways to accomplish our goals." Her eyes narrowed at Ornstein, as he stood, completely uncaring of the conversation taking place. She readied herself to flee but the earth itself seemed to quake the moment she made her decision. As the trio regained their balance they heard Ornstein speak across the road.

"I am sorry," the knight said suddenly. "I had hoped to kill you before he arrived. I will ensure that your pain will only be momentary." She only raised an eyebrow at his words until an agonized cry rang out.

"GAHHH!"

Her golden eyes only widened as she heard Mercury scream out in a combination of surprise and pain. A shadow fell over all three of them as they felt a gust of wind, not from the maiden, but from a single swing of a weapon.

Glancing over at the silver haired boy Cinder immediately identified the problem. His legs were obliterated out from under him by a golden hammer. He was clutching his thighs, his teeth clenched in pain and agony from the surprise attack. The perpetrator stood a few feet behind them, another figure clad in armor, with a crater underneath him. It was then she realized that it was not an earthquake a second ago, but rather this _thing_ leaping into the fray.

Mercury was in no position to dodge the blow that was no doubt about to come. Following the weapon back she took in the form of yet another opponent, though this one was much less refined appearance.

If Ornstein was considered the tallest man she had ever seen then this monstrositybehind them was an absolute giant. The rolling bulges and curves in his armor painted the picture of an obese man who somehow was still able to walk and fight. She could practically feel the bloodlust spilling from the creature in front of her. She heard the deep breaths and even a low chuckle come from within the hulking armor of grotesque design as he readied his hammer overhead for the finishing blow, as if he was going to relish every moment of it.

"Emerald get Mercury and head into the forest now!" The command came as she instantly drew three more arrows and aimed for the monster's armpits, where there was only chainmail instead of plate to protect it. For once, the attack seemed to have an affect. This one lacked the dexterity of his compatriot. A howl of pain bellowed from inside the armor and he let the hammer drop behind his back. He stumbled a few steps backwards, the ground quaking with each step, as began to pick out the new thorns under his arms.

Looking over her shoulder she saw the other knight beginning to flare his spear for another one of his lightning attacks. Thinking quickly Cinder draw all of her remaining arrows and sent them arching skyward, down onto the fall maiden who was staring at the scene incredulously.

Luckily, her plan worked and Ornstein, instead of sending the attack towards the fleeing teenagers, sent it upwards to counter the hail of arrows. The lightning branched out and sizzled all of the shafts in the air, effectively canceling the attack and allowing them the precious moments needed to make their escape into the thick forest.

Cinder had failed this time, but she swore to herself that she would annihilate these two who got in the way of her goal. She grimaced as she dashed away into the thicket of trees.

Ornstein made ready to flash after them and finish the job until a voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

The dragonslayer's lion faced helm swiveled toward the one he was protecting. She looked a combination of confused and thankful as she was holding her arm out as if to grab him to keep him from following after the attackers.

"Thank you for helping me but who are you? Did Ozpin send you?"

Ornstein took one last fleeting glance at the treeline where his opponents fled before turning his full attention on the wasn't going to chase them down anytime soon either. A quick flick of the wrist towards the executioner let the cursing man know that he was to come over and introduce himself as well.

"Forgive my rudeness Maiden. As I said before, my name is Ornstein the Dragonslayer. My companion is Smough the Executioner. By the Wizard's covenant we have vowed to become the guardians of the Fall Maiden until our power fails us."

Ornstein kneeled down as he said these words, like a knight addressing a queen. Smough was less capable of this action due to his size but he bowed as deeply as he could to his new charge.

Amber quickly began waving her hands in denial at the sudden act of fealty and quickly ushered for the two to raise their heads.

"What? I'm sorry but I'm not familiar with this covenant you're talking about and please I'm not someone you should be bowing to."

Before any more could be explained a new presence flickered in everyone's senses and the two golden warriors jumped into defensive positions around the woman. Off to the side of the road a slender man carrying a curved sword had appeared looking towards the trio in concern.

"Amber!," he called out readying himself for action if the two in front of him proved to be enemies.

The maiden shouted back to him, though her voice was muffled from the two bodies that were hovering over her.

"Qrow?" Amber called as she peaked around one of Smough's massive legs. "It's okay, these two helped me, but what are you doing here?"

Qrow's mouth formed a grim line as he uttered his next words.

"It's Ozpin. He's sick."

* * *

The evening grew late as three figures inhabited the generously sized command room. Winter and Solaire arrived shortly after their ceasefire, the knight following after the frowning woman. She would have much rather had him behind bars for corporate espionage. The knight reiterated his case for the benefit of the commander, who sat behind his desk with Winter just behind his chair, her hands clasped behind her back. The knight under scrutiny stood in front of them on the other side of the desk.

"So, let's repeat this one more time," Ironwood breathed, rubbing his temples in consternation. "According to you Solaire, you were summoned here by a magical covenant, the leader of which you have dubbed the "Wizard" and it is now your sworn duty to protect the people of Remnant." He sent a probing stare towards the Solaire's armored figure, trying to discern if he spoke the truth.

The bucket helmed man nodded in response.

"Yes, that seems correct. Though I am also bound to protect the summer Maiden, though I do not yet know her identity." He held a hand out and produced a gem in the shape of the sun. "Her soul burns magnificently though, truly a wonder to behold." The warrior of sunlight stared down, entranced by the gem and his voice softened as he spoke, almost as if he was talking more to himself than to the other two people in the room.

"And you really expect us to believe that load of nonsense? I don't understand why you keep driveling on with that ridiculous story," Winter broke in from behind her commander. "Sir, at best this man is delusional and at worst he is a total nut case. If I can speak frankly, I can't believe you're putting any credence into his words at all."

Ironwood breathed out as Solaire offered the story as before. He glanced at his scroll and of the report a few hours ago, indicating the massive energy surge that occurred just on top of the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters in Mantle, right where Solaire said he had appeared. The thought had occurred to him that it might have been a malfunction on the scanners but there was still one more thing to confirm.

"Winter, let it rest," Ironwood commanded as he turned to address his subject. "Solaire, do you know if there were any others that were transported here similar to you?"

The undead let his right hand rest on the pommel of his sword while his other reached up to his helmet in thought.

"It is hard to say. There were maybe four others who answered the call, so five of us in total I believe. I do not know who exactly but as were were brought here I definitely could discern four other entities besides me. Their souls burned brightly as well." He let out a small chuckle. "The Wizard seemed to find the strongest of us didn't he? Truly a wondrous man to sacrifice so much of himself for his cause. I can only hope to shine as brightly as him one day."

So there were others, as Ironwood had surmised. Though their intel was limited in the other Kingdoms there were reports coming in about energy spikes near Shade Academy and in the Emerald forest at around the same time as the knight claimed to appear. It was suspicious but may still just be a coincidence.

WInter scoffed, crossed her arms and sent Solaire a pointed glare. "So now you are saying that you can sense other people's aura? Is that your semblance?"

Ironwood sent a sideways glance as his subordinate once again usurped the interrogation but let the question stand.

Solaire tilted his head as he mulled the question over. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by semblance. My abilities are limited to miracles and sword skill. Though for someone who has roamed the world for as long as I have, it is easy to point out powerful warriors such as yourselves." He nodded and smiled behind his helmet as he inspected the two officers across from him. "Your strength is truly splendid to behold. There was only one other person I know who outshines you."

Ironwood sighed, and stood up from his seat. WInter stepped back to give him room as he moved around his desk to stand in front of knight, who showed no sign of wariness to his approach.

"Solaire, I command thousands of men every day so I'd like to think I have a good judgement of character when it comes to people I meet." Ironwood's eyes narrowed, " And you are either the most genuine liar I have ever encountered or you truly believe the words you're. Neither of which is a comforting thought."

The sunlight warrior held up his hands in appeasement. "Please you have nothing to fear from those who accepted the covenant. Should they go against any of the tenants they will be removed from this world without question, never to return. As a warrior of the sun myself, I know cooperation will be vital to ensuring we all fulfill our duties."

Ironwood was about to ask him to elaborate further on being a Sunlight Warrior but he was interrupted by a chime from the scroll at his desk. Winter unashamedly glanced down and informed the commander of the notification.

"Sir, it's a message from Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon Academy. It's marked as urgent."

Ignoring the fact that Glynda rarely ever called on him, having her send a message this late in the evening was never a good sign. Ironwood briskly walked back behind his desk and picked up his scrolls, flashing through the screens to read the message enclosed to him. His eyes widened as he looked over the contents.

Ozpin sick? Honestly it was a difficult thing to believe. The man's aura was one of the strongest on the planet as far as he knew. The headmaster kept himself in shape and was the picture of perfect health. The only demerit was that he was a big coffee drinker.

The possibilities flashed through his mind. According to Glynda Ozpin was found severely weakened in one of the school's elevators, barely able to stand and passed out shortly after. More notably, she reported that Ozpin's aura has not recovered since he was found. A worrisome prospect, especially when the people of Remnant relied on it so heavily. But what could Ozpin have possibly done that drained him so much? The commander focused his gaze on Solaire as he patiently waited to continue their conversation.

And just like that a thread began to form in the general's mind. A thin one, but it was there all the same.

It was true that Ozpin was never one to take undue risks unless the payoff was worth it, but what are the chances that man would try something like this?

The commander opened up the city reports during the energy spike and found the indicated time of the event, 5:40 p.m. Again he opened up the message Glynda had sent him looking for the video feed from Beacon security cameras that she had attached. The last sighting of the bespeckled headmaster healthy was at 3.00 p.m. as he entered the elevator. Just over an hour and a half in between the two events. Ozpin was later found in that same elevator at 6:30 according to the camera's timestamp.

"Solaire, this Wizard that spoke to you, do you remember his voice well enough to identify it if heard again," Ironwood questioned as he leaned heavily on his desk.

For once, the commander was hoping he was wrong about something.

Solaire affirmed with a bowing nod. "Of course! It held such conviction and surety that I knew I must answer. I could feel how much he cared about the world and those who live in it."

Ironwood's felt his stomach begin to knot as his suspicions were closer to being realized. Bringing up the online network, he searched for a video of Ozpin during one of Beacon's graduation ceremonies, one where he gave a speech.

He played the video and let Solaire listen intently.

"Ahhh, yes. That is the voice of the Wizard who summoned us to this world. A truly selfless soul."

Dread set into Ironwood at that very moment. Dread at the fact that his friend may crippled himself with this self made decision and dread of what was to come of the headmaster's choice to bring these "guardians" here.

"Damnit Ozpin…" Ironwood sighed. "Just what exactly have you gotten us into this time?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the chapter. I got a huge amount of feedback on the first two and I'm very thankful for that and hope you continue reading as this story develops. Writing is super slow right now due to a full time job so please be patient. As a side note I do not have a beta for this story so some errors may get through here and there but I hope nothing so bad that it detracts from the story. Anyway, follow, favorite, drop a review if you feel so inclined. I'm very thankful for all of those things and I love to hear what the readers are thinking.**

 **Thanks and hope you enjoyed.**

 **TMDF**


End file.
